Sad Little Deku
by Anime art for life
Summary: There is an attack on UA but most of the students are ok, most. Izuku Midoriya has been affected the most. The students don't know how to react when they see what has happened to Midoriya. All they know is that they have to bring him back to normal...
1. The Attack

**On top of a building near UA**

"Let's get this job over with, shall we?" A voice said."I couldn't agree more!" Toga squealed in excitement. "We don't have all day, let's just go." Dabi interrupted."Fine…"Toga replied.

They were on top of a building near UA were they would attack. Their mission was to take care of Izuku Midoriya with the help of another villain. They knew that Mydoriya would be a problem for the league eventually so they needed to deal with him.

"Now remember, as soon as the boy is finished with we retreat. He is our only priority." Dabi said,"let's go." They all started heading towards the school.

**Class 1 A Dorms**

"UGH! That took forever!" Bakugo shouted angrily. "Kacchan, i-it wasn't that bad." Bakugo glared at Midoriya."SHUT UP DEKU! You worthless piece of trash!"

"Bakugo! That was rude." Tenya stated. "Plus, If you studied for that test, it would be easy for you."

It was 5:00 in the evening and the students had a special test in all their subjects. They were all tired and worn out but nothing to bad. They were now ready to relax for the rest of the day. Bakugo on the other hand was in a bad mood. He ran into his room and slammed the door.

"Kacchan, wait…" Izuku said walking towards the room, but before he reached the door Momo stoped him."Don't be dumb Mydoriya, he will onley blow your face off." She said in an annoyed voice. Everyone nodded and Izuku sighed.

For about an hour and a half everyone was just chatting and relaxing when an explosion was heard."WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Kirishima shouted. "There must be a break in!" Ochaco stated. "We should go see what's happening!" Everyone ran outside.

There was some damage done but nothing too serious. There were some of the teachers and staff in the area. Luckily no one got hurt but soon someone would. Everyone recognised the faces that they were seeing. They were from the League of Villains. '_Are they going to try to take Kacchan again?!' _Izuku thought.' _I can't let that happen!'_

"Ok, everyone knows the plan right?" Dabi asked. Toga, Twice, Mr. Compress, and the unknown villain nodded."Then go…"

The Villains split up how they were told to. By doing this, the students also split up.

**Izuku ****Mydoriya**

Izuku was with Tsuyu and Mina. They didn't know were the others were so they decided it would be best to stick together. They were stuck with a villain that they never saw before. The villain had light brown eyes, Short black hair, wore a dark red suit, and was a female. They didn't know her quirk and had to be cautious. She was very skilled at hand to hand combat so they had to put up quit a fight. Tsuyu stuck her tongue out, and the villain grabbed it and slammed Tsuyu on the wall. Tsuyu lost consciousness soon after.

Mina got angry and tried to take the villain out with her acid but the villain dogged, grabbed Mina, and injected something that made Mina loose cautiousness as well."Just you and me Izuku..." The villain said. "H-How do you know my name?!" Izuku said in confusion."This mission was all for you, and know I will complete it! Killing you won't be easy, after all you defeted Muscular all on your own." Izuku was a bit relieved that she wan't going to kill him but... what was she going to do?

The Villain's name was Kami Sori, villain name Traumatizer. Her quirk was unknown to many people, but villains pay her for work. For this mission she was hired by the league to sort out Izuku. How her quirk works is, that she has to be touching the person she is using it on(takes about ten minutes.)She can only use her quirk once every 24 hours.

Izuku was about to punch Kami but she dogged and took him by the hand and activated her quirk. Izuku froze, he couldn't move it was so painful. His body burned and was sore all around. _W-What's H-Happening to me?! _He thought as the pain rushed all over his body. His head hurt and he was dizzy. He started slowly blacking out and soon enough he couldn't see or hear anything.

The league soon retreated as they got the signal that the job was done. Mr. Aizawa and All Might were sent out to get the students. Mostly everyone had minor injuries or none at all. They found Mina and Tsuyu on the floor unconscious but they soon both woke up. The only problem was finding Izuku. No one could seem to find them.

It was about an hour later and they still couldn't find him. Mr. Aizawa told the students to head back to their dorms because it was late. Everyone was worried about Midoriya(except Bakugo) and hoped that they would find them soon. Aizawa and All might looked for Midoriya all around the school until they saw a little body between some building materials. It looked exactly like Midoriya and there was no mistake that it wasn't him. But at the same time they didn't know how was it possible...


	2. Confusion and fear

Aizawa didn't know what to think, Midoriya looked like a small child. '_What happened here? How is it possible? Is it the use of a quirk?' _

All Might had the same thoughts. '_The One for all power... 'Will he still even have it? How will it react in him?' _"I'll take Midoriya to recovery girls office. We need answers as to what happened to him." Eraser Head stated. All Might nodded."I'll inform the staff that we found him." All Might then started walking to the staff room. Aizawa carried Midoriya to Recovery Girl's office.

**Class 1 A Dorms**

The students were even more concerned about what happened. They still didn't know were Izuku was. "Do you think they will find him? It's been a while and there Is still no sign of him, what could have happened?" Kaminari thought out load. "Mina, Tsuyu, are you sure that you didn't see anything happen to him. Or maybe a clue as to where he is?" Sero asked. Mina and Tsuyu shook their heads. They wish that they knew more but there was nothing that they could have done. Even Bakugo was a little bit concerned but he didn't want to show it. _'They better find him soon. That dumb idiot always has to get into these kinds of situations.' _

While the room was filed with questions about Izuku, suddenly the door swung open. All Might was standing in the middle of the doorway."Do not fear! Young Midoriya has been found!" All Might said in a confident tone. everyone sighed in relief. "Where is he? Is he ok?" Shoto asked. "Well, I'm not really sure but I know that he is unconscious. He should wake up soon though." All Might then walked out of the room. He didn't want to tell them yet. '_Maybe he'll go back to normal soon. Plus they are already worried enough.' _He thought as he walked through the halls.

Everyone went to bed as they hoped that Midoriya would be fine and wake up soon. '_That little bastard better be ok.' _Bakogo thought as he slowly was falling asleep. He didn't want to except that he actually cared about him.

**Medical Girl's Office the next day**

It was now early in the morning and Izuku was finally waking up. Aizawa was talking to Medical Girl about what had happened to Midoriya. "Me and some professionals studied the quirk that was used on him and we figured out some things." She said. "This quirk is diffidently powerful, and it won't be as easy to turn him back to normal as we hoped it would be." She continued. "I see." Aizawa said unemotionally. "We learned that this quirk makes the person that it's used on go back to a time, when they were most scared and traumatized in their life. It changes the appearance and metal state of the person. This means that when Mydoriya wakes up he won't remember his time in UA or anything at this moment in his life." Aizawa's eyes widened. _'This isn't good.'_ "But wait... The worst period of their life? How old is he right know?" Aizawa asked."He is four years old."Medical Girl disputed."He's quite young to experience whats supposed to be the worst period of his life."_'But at the same time we don't know much about his childhood.' _Aizawa thought.

"I also spoke to Nezu, his mother won't be able to take care of him at this moment." Medical Girl said. "What about his father?" Aizawa asked in confusion."From what we know he doesn't really have one. Or at least have one near." Medical Girl explained. "This won't make this any easier will it." Eraser Head grunted. "But we do have to fix this, so may as well let him stay with us." He added.

Izuku slowly opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was or who the two people in front of him were. He was a scared and wondered what they wanted with him. "Hello Midoriya, I'm Mr. Aizawa and I won't hurt you. I'm only here to help." He said in a calm voice. Izuku was more at ease with this. "Now come with me Midoriya, ok?" Aizawa asked. Izuku nodded in conformation and walked with Eraser Head, holding his hand. Izuku didn't know why but he liked the him.

**Class 1 A dorms**

It was early in the morning and everyone was getting ready for class. "Do you think that Midoriya is awake yet?" Ochaco asked Denki. "I'm sure he's fine." He assured her. The students were eating breakfast as class would start soon. Then the door opened slowly half way. Eraser Head was standing there. "Is Midoriya awake?" Toru asked. "Yes, and he's here with me. But I have to warn you, he's not exactly the same." Aizawa stated. The students were confused as to what he meant. Then Eraser Head opened the door all the way, and for a moment everyone froze. They didn't know what to say. "I-Is that Midoriya?!" Kirishima shouted.

Izuku was spooked by this. _Is he angry at me? _A guy with red hair and shark like teeth, that was shouting wasn't exactly the best person to be with a little kid like Izuku. He looked like a bully. Izuku hid behind Aizawa in fear.

"Your scaring him!" Jiro shouted at Kirishima then hit him. Izuku was frightened by her too. She could hit him quite easily if she got angry. Izuku didn't like it here at all. He didn't even know where he is either. Or who these people where. They were big and intimidating.

Aizawa could see how uncomfortable Izuku was getting. Eraser Head cleared his throat."Now, for the time being your mission will be to look after Midoriya. I need to sort some things out. A few things to remember is that he doesn't have any memory of where he is or who you are. This quirk takes him back to a time where he is traumatized so please be easy with him."

The students where in shock. They didn't think that Izuku had a bad childhood or anything like that. "I won't be long." Eraser Head said as he walked away. Izuku wasn't happy at all...


	3. Chapter 3

**Class 1 A dorms**

Izuku was standing beside the wall as everyone stared at him. Izuku wanted to go home very badly but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything. He was helpless.

"Hey guys, maybe he wants to play." Tsuyu effused. "Yeah, Momo maybe you can make him a toy or something." Kaminari asked. "I guess, but what do kids even play with?" Momo queried. "Hey little Midoriya what do you play with?" Sero asked. "Maybe he want's a piggy back ride!" Mina countered. "Or maybe he's hungry." Uraraka pointed out. The students rambled on and on. Izuku didn't know what he should do. He was in an unfamiliar place with people he didn't know, and he feared that they would do something to him. Midoriya then saw someone he recognized. '_I-Is that Kacchan?' _Izuku questioned. He was older, bigger, and much stronger. whats worse Bakugo didn't exactly have a pleasing expression on his face.

Izuku was terrified. But all the students did, was make it worse. Izuku was overwhelmed and he did the only thing that came to his mind. As the students were distracted, Izuku ran out the room with tears in his eyes. He felt unsafe, and feared the students.

"Guys, did you forget something." Tokoyami speculated. Everyone looked at him in confusion and then understood what he meant."WHERE DID HE GO?!" Kirishima ranted. Everyone had the same thoughts."Where going to be in so much trouble..." Mina noted. "He could be anywhere by know, we should split up and look for him."Uraraka exclaimed.

The students decided to split up to look around for Izuku. They were pretty annoyed and had no idea why he would just run away.

After looking for Izuku for about 30 minutes the students met up back at the dorms with no success. "Any sign of him?" Denki asked. They students shook their heads. "Great, what are we supposed to do now? We still don't know where he is." Jiro pondered. "You won't need to worry about that." Said a voice behind them. The students turned around to see Eraser Head standing next to the door with Izuku holding his hand. '_We're busted.' _The students thought.

"You can't look after a single child? There are 19 of you." Eraser head said. "Well he ran away in the first place!" Kirishima bickered. Bakogo walked into the other room. He didn't have time to deal with this. He also didn't want people knowing that he bullied Izuku.

"He ran away because he fears you. He thought that you were going to hurt him." Aizawa explained. Everyone was stunned. Why would Izuku be afraid of them. " I won't let class be delayed any longer. Today you will be taking the second part of this test. You will be put in a group battle. Since Izuku won't be able to do this, one team has to have 9 people instead of ten."

Aizawa explained the rules and how the fight was going to go. One half of the class would fight the other. They would have to work together. The groups were decided as this. Team A would be Yuga, Mina, Tsuyu, Tenya, Ochaco, Mashirao, Denki, Eijiro, Hanta, and Koji. Team B would be Toru, Rikido, Mezo, Kyoka, Shoto, Momo, Minoru, Katsuki, and Fumikage.


End file.
